Love Hina Bioshocked
by ShadowDragonAmor
Summary: A new comer has come to live at Hinata Sou, and with him he brings a mysterious past. Love Hina Bioshock crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Love Hina bioshocked

This is my first shot at a videogame anime crossover. The things that will be crossed over are Bioshock and Love Hina. Also Jack Ryan in this is 17.

On with the story.

4 months it had been since Jack Ryan had left the underwater city of Rapture. In the time he was down there he had taken the lives of several people who had genetically messed themselves up, been double crossed by a con-man believed to be dead and to top it all off killed his own father. Not intentionally mind you, but Jack had been drugged with special chemicals that turned him into a puppet. While down there also he had genetically modified himself. If psychics existed, Jack could be considered a super psychic. Powers ranged from being able to set things on fire, shooting lightning from his fingertips and also being able to summon a horde of bees, wasps, and hornets from the veins in his arms. Jack had many other powers mind you but, more into that later.

The bathosphere Jack was in had washed a shore on Japan to be more precise the city of hinata.

The clothes he wore were worn and old so Jack went into a nearby tailor shop after he had been exploring the city and got some new attire.

The clothes he wore now was a gray t-shirt a pair of long black flexible jeans and a pair of brown boots on his feet. He also wore a faded brown vest over his t-shirt. Jack needed a place to stay so after asking the locals, but to be more precise a couple of street thugs. He was told of an inn called Hinata Sou. Jack made his way to the inn and saw the long flight of stairs that led up it.

"Damn" Jack spoke as he ascended the stairs and finally made his way too the top only to be greeted by a mansion like apartment complex.

Jack made his way to the door and knocked, but before his fist made contact with the wood the door opened.

As Jack made his way in, three old men appeared in the fog that had suddenly came to the area like magic.

"A being who wishes to forget his past"

"Yet some things can't be forgotten"

"One can only look toward the future and reflect on his past mistakes" The three men spoke these words and nodded their heads as they disappeared.

As Jack walked through the halls, he called out to see if anyone was home but didn't get a single answer.

"Is this place abandoned?" Jack mused as he continued to walk until he came to an annex and on the annex was a brown haired, big chested woman who had collapsed. She was dressed in a brown dress that had a green covering over it enscribed with a kanji Jack couldn't read.

Jack darted to help the woman and picked her up and set her down on a sofa in the common room of the apartment complex.

The woman opened her eyes and looked at Jack.

"Are you alright Miss?" Jack asked

"Ara, I'll be fine I'm just prone to fainting from time to time. Thank you for helping me" the woman answered.

"Are you the manager of this inn?" Jack asked hoping she was.

"No, I'm not, I'm just watching the place until the manager returns" She replied

"Well is it possible you can give me a room here, my name is Jack Ryan by the way" Jack spoke being polite as possible.

"My name is Mutsumi Otohime, and I don't see why not" She said with a warm smile.

"Do you have any preferences in room location?" She ask

"Well actually does this place have a basement or a store room?"

"well there is a large freezer, but its frozen shut and can't be opened"

"I think I can I manage"

"There's a door in the kitchen go through it and down a flight of steps and you will see a large door and that's it" Mutsumi explained as she sat back down on the couch and went to sleep.

Before Jack went to see the freezer he took the blanket sitting on the couch and covered Mutsumi with it.

"Sleep well Mutsumi-san" Jack said as he went into the kitchen, through the door in the back and down a flight of stairs where he saw a large door that had a thick layer of ice covering it.

"This will be no problem getting rid of " Jack said as he took out a needle that had a large vile of blue liquid attached to it and jammed it into his arm. The liquid entered his veins and Jack flicked his fingers activating the incinerate plasmid, setting the ice covered door on fire.

Jack watched as the ice quickly melted away and the water from the melted ice, put out the fire not allowing it to harm the door at all.

When the ice was completely melted, Jack saw the door had a knob that was built like a cross designed to be turned, similar to the decompression doors down in rapture. Jack turned it to the left 2 times and opened the door revealing a large room that had a gatherer's garden, a gene bank, an ammo machine and a vending machine, all completely the same to the ones down in rapture.

"I should really ask the manager who owned this room, before it was frozen over.

AAAAAAAAAAAAAA

Back outside the inn, the love Hina crew was returning from a shopping trip. With Keitaro carrying most of the bags.

"That was a good trip, speed it up Kietaro" Piped one Naru Narusegawa.

"Why is it whenever we go shopping, I get stuck with all the bags" Whined one Keitaro Urashima.

"Pipe down dork." croned in one Sarah Mcdougal

Motoko Aoyama was quiet the whole way with a blush on her face.

"So Motoko how do you like the lacy number I picked out for you?" Kitsune asked reaching for one of the bags Keitaro was carrying to reveal the article of clothing to the world.

Motoko was about to interject when the group saw the door to the inn was opened. They all rushed at a hurried pace to see if the inn had been broken into.

When they got inside they saw Mutsumi asleep on the couch and rushed over to her.

After rousing her from sleep, they asked her what happened.

"Mutsumi, what happened? Did a prowler come in and hurt you" Asked Naru.

"What's a prowler? Is it good to eat?" asked Koala Su who was bouncing every which way.

"Oh no, a young man came in and asked me if he could have a room here, and I gave him one" The brown haired woman explained.

Naru got mad, while Motoko became furious.

"Mutsumi, how could you do that? This an all girls dormitory." Raged Naru.

"But Kei-kun isn't a girl and he's the manager" Mutsumi replied surprising everyone with her wits about her.

"Wow the ditz is on top of things today" Sarah replied sarcastically.

Shinobu just stood there silent not knowing what to say.

"What room did you give him Mutsumi?" asked a now annoyed Naru

"He asked if there were any store rooms and I told him about the freezer down stairs and he said he would take that."

"But that room is frozen shut" Replied Kitsune who wondered who this new person was and if he had any money on his person.

"Well, I'm gonna throw him out anyway" Replied Naru as she stomped off with a furious along with Motoko who had unsheathed her sword ready to do some damage.

Everyone else just stood there, save for Sarah who had a bag of popcorn in her hands ready to watch what she hoped would be a man slaughter.

As both Naru and Motoko made there way down to the freezer, both realized how cold it was. Naru went back up while Motoko continued unfazed thanks to her thick gi that covered her person.

As she made her way to the bottom, Motoko saw the door opened and stuck her head inside. Amazed at the machinery and spacious accommodations.

'The pervert has already set up shop' Motoko thought to herself as she saw Jack standing there, his back turned to her working with one of the machines.

Motoko took up a stance and called out. "Stand and face me you pervert."

Jack turned revealing a young face but with a body that had a strong stature to it.

"May I help you with something?" Jack asked as he stood now a little bit taller then motoko.

"I want you out of here"

"May I ask why?"

"Because this is an all girls dormitory, didn't you read the sign out front?"

"I can't read Japanese"

"Well in that case I will give you the chance to leave now without confrontation"

"Sorry, this place is perfect for me and I'm not leaving anytime soon."

After that comment Motoko lunged at Jack, her sword ready to cut him down. Jack pulled a wrench out of nowhere and caught the sword in the mouth of the wrench. Motoko reared her free hand back and sent a punch at Jack hoping to send him back. The punch connected, but instead of pushing Jack back, electricity discharged from his skin and shocked Motoko.

"What are you?" Motoko asked in surprised and shock.

"A failed experiment" Jack replied with a grin.

Wells here my crossover. Tell me whats wrong with it. Also I'm looking for a beta who knows both Bioshock and Love Hina. So read and review and if your looking to be a beta contact me.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

Well I'm glad this story got reviews. But readers, when you read my work don't just use the thread section, ACTUALLY LEAVE A FREAKING REVIEW. To those that actually have left reviews thank you.

Also Jack will hook up with someone at the inn later on, but as for who that will be, I'm still on the fence.

On with the story.

Motoko stood where she was, awestruck by the young man's response and the fact that when she punched him, she was shocked.

Jack just stood there, his wrench in one hand. His other hand twitching slightly.

They both stared each other down.

In Motoko's head, her mind was going a mile a minute with questions. 'How did he shock me when I punched him? What did he mean by a failed experiment' She thought.

Jack's stare didn't waver. He saw the young black haired samurai was in deep thought.

"You wanna go for round two, or are we finished?" Jack asked, his right hand still gripping the wrench.

Motoko realized that he was willing to compromise, unlike some men she had encountered before that would try to attack her while she was lost in thought. Then Motoko decided to do this, the same way she had dealt with Keitaro when she first met him.

"what is your name?" Motoko asked the young man.

"My name is Jack Ryan" Jack responded.

"Well Ryan I, Motoko Aoyama challenge you to a duel. If you win you can stay and I will do what ever you want, if you lose you must pack your bags and leave." She proclaimed

"I accept, I didn't bring that much anyway" Jack spoke.

"alright meet me in an hour in the woods in the back of this inn." Motoko explained as she left.

Motoko made her way upstairs and into the common room where everyone was.

"Did you take care of him Motoko?" asked Naru

"Yeah did you?" Chimed in Sarah.

"No, I challenged him to a duel. If he wins he can stay" Motoko spoke intentionally leaving out the second part of the deal.

"Why the hell did you do that? You could have kicked that pervert's butt easy" Naru raged

"Naru-sempai, this man is much stronger then he appears, If I will defeat him, it will be in battle with honor. The duel will take place in an hour out back, if you want to watch, you can if you want" Motoko explained as she went to her room to focus herself for the upcoming duel.

Everyone just stood there shocked that Motoko didn't finish him right then and there. Shinobu was feeling curious so she went down the stairs to see if this person was really as bad as Naru portrayed him to be.

Shinobu got to the bottom and knocked on the iron door that was closed.

"Hold on, I'll open it" Shinobu heard from the other side.

Jack opened the door and looked down on the small form of Shinobu.

"If I knew I was having so much company today, I would have put out refreshments" Jack joked.

Shinobu giggled at his joke and introduced herself.

"My name is Shinobu Maehara, it is nice to meet you." She spoke with a bow.

"Name's Jack Ryan, likewise." Jack spoke.

Awkward silence.

"Can I help you with something?" Jack asked

"No, I just wanted to meet you, that's all" Shinobu explained as she went back upstairs.

Jack watched her leave then went back in and closed the door. "Cute kid" Jack spoke as he began equipping plasmids for his upcoming duel using the gene bank.

Shinobu walked back into the common room where Naru was still mad. She was so mad that she blamed the whole thing on keitaro and punched him into orbit.

As shinobu sat down, Naru hit her with questions.

"Shinobu, where were you?"

"I was talking with Jack-san" Shinobu replied.

"WHY???!!! He could have had his way with you, don't you know all men are evil?" Naru raged.

Keitaro had fallen back into the common room by now and was actually hurt by what Naru said more then when she punched him.(Also if you don't like Naru bashing, well that's too bad, because I hate that bitch, she doesn't really deserve keitaro)

Keitaro after hearing that began to see Narusegawa in a different light. Keitaro didn't feel like being in the same room with her so he decided to do what Shinobu did and check this new guy out for himself.

Keitaro walked into the kitchen and went down the steps similar to Shinobu and knocked.

Jack had actually left the door open slightly just incase. Jack walked over opened the door and looked upon Keitaro.

"How many people am I going to get today?" Jack spoke sarcasticly.

"Hello Jack-san, my name is Keitaro Urashima and I am the manager of hinata sou.

"Nice to meet you and I will have your rent, just give me some time." Jack spoke.

Keitaro just stood there spell bound at how much confidence this person was showing.

"You do understand that you must defeat Motoko if you wish to stay." Keitaro retorted.

"Yeah listen, about that, how is it your the manager of this place, yet she decides who stays by a fight? I mean you pull the strings around here, your word on who stays or goes is law in this house. Are you that much of a wimp where you can't take charge and tell your tenants what's what?" Jack spoke standing right over Keitaro and talking directly in his face. Keitaro just stood there with a look of shock on his face.

"Listen I have a duel to prepare for, just go" Jack spoke waving him off. Keitaro had left with a respect and a little disdain for this person. The disdain was only because what Jack said was the truth. The respect, was because Jack showed something Keitaro had always wanted to become. A hardened real man. Jack had become a man through killing, but Keitaro didn't know that.

(Time lapse, an hour later.)

Jack stood in an open dirt field and Motoko stood opposite of him. Motoko's sword gripped firmly in her hand and in proper battle stance. Jack's wrench in his right hand gripped tightly and had a thick layer of ice over it.

Off to the left far from where the two were fighting stood the hinata residents all watching the duel in fascinataion and curiosity. Sarah watched to see if this guy would be killed. Naru watched for the same reason as Sarah. Suu just watched because she'd cheer Motoko on for anything. Shinobu watched impassively since she didn't know Jack that well. Kitsune started up bets to see who would win. Naru bet a lot of her money on Motoko. She didn't know that would be her down fall. Keitaro just watched impassively as Shinobu.

Jack was the first to start the duel by using tornado trap and creating four tornados that were bound to the ground, kicking up dust, obscuring Motoko's vision. However that didn't stop her. Motoko used her ears to listen for jack's breathing and charged straight into a tornado trap being catapulted into the sky. Motoko was shocked for a moment then got her barrings and tucked her self in as she plummeted back to the ground. When she was on the ground she looked for Jack but saw he was nowhere to be found. Jack had used the natural camoflauge plasmid to turn himself invisible as he got out his crossbow and loaded it up with a trap bolt. Jack took aim and fired. The bolt went flying towards Motoko, however Motoko heard the bolt coming and brought her sword to block. She was surprised when the bolt went by her and embedded itself in a tree. Jack repeated this again four more times and the bolts all went passed Motoko and embedded themselves in trees as well. Motoko sent a puzzeled look towards Jack, until she heard something like the sound of a rope being pulled really fast. She ducked in the nick of time as the ropes from all the bolts flew from were they were embedded and hooked onto to other trees close by or all the way across the field. Motoko looked around and saw that it was a trap. Motoko stood back up anfd looked at the wires that now surrounded her. She saw they had electricity flowing though them, so she sent a Ki wave at the with a swing of her sword knocking all the wires down all together.

She charged Jack, while being wary of the traps that were still out and brought her sword down on him. Jack countered by bringing his wrench up and blocking the blade again. Motoko began to bear down on Jack, shifting all her weight into pushing the sword. Jack however just stood there holding his ground the wrench being held by both hands. Motoko became frustrated and jumped back. she brought her sword up and swung unleashing a massive ki wave at Jack. Jack saw the Ki wave coming and whipped his left hand up, unleashing a large electrobolt at the ki wave causing a massive explosion. A midst the smoke Motoko charged Jack using her speed and senses, managed to cut jack three times with her sword. Jack however managed a powerful swing with his wrench on motoko's left arm, bruising it and making it go numb, thanks to the effect of the frozen field plasmid he had equipped.

The hina residents just looked on in aww. A few with their mouths hanging open. Naru, in disbeleif and in anger. Suu was still cheering Motoko on. Kitsune's eyes were wide open in surprise and she had a grin on her face about all the money she was gonna make off of this.

"Your'e good" Spoke motoko with a strained face from the bruise on her arm.

"You are to, but I think its time I end this." Jack spoke taking out a needle and shoving it into his arm and injecting eve into his system.

Jack brought his hand up and let loose a giant sworm of bees, wasps and hornets.He looked at Motoko and spoke."You wanna keep this going and face a swarm of stinging insects or are we finished" jack spoke as the sworm grew bigger taking on the form of a yellow cloud.

Motoko's face paled at the sight. Even with all her skill in swordmanship, not even she could take on an entire sworm of hornets, bees, and wasps.

"I submit" Motoko spoke. The very fact that she said it disgusted herself to the core. But she had to. Either that or get a life time worth of stings.

After that the whole crew went back to the inn where shinobu was preparing dinner. Kitsune was happy as could be at all the money she made from winning her bet on Jack. Naru was angry and pissed. Suu was still happy and bounding about everywhere. Motoko was silent and stoic all through dinner when it was served, she was also curios as to how jack pulled everything he did during their duel off. Keitaro was thinking of offering Jack a job as a guard for hinata sou. Mutsumi was a little forward with Jack when she congratulated his victory in the duel by hugging and kissing him, buth she kissed and hugged almost everyone. Sarah was also curious as how jack did everything he did.

Jack himself didn't eat dinner and was now preparing for bed. as he was he noticed a crawl space hidden behind the ammo machine and open the small door.Upon opening it Jack found two audio diaries. He decided to play them. The first one he played had the voice of fontaine.

"Nice of that hina chick to let me stay here while I look for a genetics engineer here in Hinata. I will say the women here are stacked in all the right areas. None are the kind I like though. Good build, not enough brains. Give me a smart broad over a dumb one any day. Well any way tommorrow I'm interviewing this suchong guy to see if he's right for job. Hopefully, he will be. Also the plasmid marketing machine prototypes are finally finished, just got to figure out how to move them." The diarie ended.

Jack played the other one and this one had the voice of suchong narrating it.

"i will admit I was skeptic about working for this fontaine fellow, but it turns out he is very crafty. As a test he told me to develop a plasmid that makes the users skin become very thick. strong as steel. I needed a test subject however the only one availabe was an 1 year old keitaro urashima. Getting the kid away from his ever watchful Aunt Haruka was difficult. She may act like she doesn't care, but she will do anything to protect that boy. Getting the kid to take the sample wasn't that difficult either. I just disguised it as baby formula and that was it. "

The tape stops then starts up again.

"The thick skin plasmid was a success, today Keitaro tried walking towards the stairs that lead up to hinata and thanks to a little push, he fell down the long flight of stairs. At first i thought the kid was dead, but was relieved when he got back up and kept walking. However he fell down on the ground again with out even tripping over anything. Apparently the only glicth with this plasmid is it causes, a decrease in balance causing th user to be more prone to clumsiness. will have to look into this and fix it" The tape cuts off.

"well if Fontaine was here that explains why these machines are" Jack spoke outloud before going to sleep.

well theres chapter 1, read and REVIEW. Until next time. see ya.


End file.
